(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning blade, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Hitherto, in copying machines, printers, facsimiles, etc. using an electrophotographic system, a cleaning blade has been used as a cleaning device for removing a remaining toner and the like on a surface of an image carrying member such as a photoreceptor.